


The beginning to something beautiful

by Primrosekisses12



Series: Gonkillu little family [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: “Have you at least named him yet?”The white haired man shook his head and with a smirk he said, “But I was thinking Gon Freecss Jr”. Gon's eyes grew wide as he turned his attention to his spouse.Kikyo almost lost her balance at this comment, and Killua let out with a soft laugh. “No mother, we have not thought of a name, I just wanted a quick laugh”, Killua spoke.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Gonkillu little family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	The beginning to something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I’m so anxious to post this. Disclaimer: this is truly fiction and I’m just writing things that I wanted to see. I hope you enjoy XD

“Maybe we should ca-“

“”Don’t you dare say it”

“Okay okay”, Gon raised his hands in defense. Killua had been balled up in pain most of the day and it was now evening, he hadn’t moved from a spot in the corner of the couch. Gon didn’t know what to do, he offered everything under the sun. He even offered to take Killua to the hospital where Leorio worked but soon as he brought up the word hospital, Killua eyes turned dark with panic so he didn’t bring it up again. He had begun to grow worried, he read somewhere that such pain now was a sign that they would see their little one soon. But his “wife” (Gon preferred that over husband), was definitely a stubborn one, especially these several months. He usually could talk Killua into doing things but lately he’s been coming up short. He looked between his lover and his phone, he wouldn’t snuck and sent Leorio a text but Kil was eyeing him. 

He relented and walked over to the couch Killua was curled up on. He sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, it was harmless enough. Killua relaxed in his arms for a few moments before he tensed up again, likely experiencing some type of pain. When that episode came to an end, Kil relaxed against the tanned man. They continued this cycle a few more times before Kil broke the pleasant silence. 

“I don’t want to bother him, I’m sure it’s nothing”, his voice so low almost a whisper. 

Gon knew that Leorio wouldn’t mind answering his phone for them, even if it was a false alarm, he’s almost sure Killua knew that too. He wondered why his white haired lover was actually weird about calling his doctor. Then a figurative light bulb went off in the spiky haired man’s head.

“We don’t have to call, we'll shoot a quick text”, Gon explained. “If he texts back quickly then he’s not busy.”

Killua took a few seconds to think about this, he gave a quick nod and tensed up again in pain. Gon held him tight until he relaxed more, and with that Gon got up and grabbed his phone from the bar separating the living room and kitchen. 

**Gon 13:25**

_ Hey, Kil is having contractions. What should we do? _

**Leorio 17:26**

_ What!? How long has he been having them?! _

**Gon 17:27**

_ Since we woke up this morning _

**Leorio 17:30**

_ He should eat, have a nice warm bath (not too hot), and try to sleep. Call me whenever he goes to bed or something.  _

**Gon 17:35**

_ Thank you! Call you soon! _

* * *

Gon shoved his phone in his pocket, he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for his lover. Walking into the living room, he can see Killua has been sweating a bit. His lover was in pain and it was nothing that he could do, Killua wasn’t allowed painkillers. He walked the water over to the sapphire eyed male, who grabbed the water and chugged it quickly. Gon let out a soft giggle, he wondered what else the younger boy had been depriving himself of while he sat there in pain. The small corners of his mouth went from slightly upwards to slightly downwards and determined burned into his eyes. 

“We’re going to turn it in early tonight. I’m going to cook a small dinner, and give you a warm bath to help with the pain”, he didn’t want to tell Killua the plan to go to the hospital early the next morning. He would protest and refuse to go, and that would be another problem on its own. 

Killua was about to open his mouth in protest but before he could get a word out, he shut his mouth and his eyes as his face scrunched up with pain. Gon offered up his hands, and without even looking, Killua grabbed it. The pale boy squeezed his hand with enough pressure to crush the bone. Gon tried not to let it show but it was definitely painful but nowhere near the pain Killua was experiencing. He ran his fingers throughout the white curls, with his free hand. He realized that he wanted to comfort his spouse instead of leaving him on the couch while he cooked. Gon took out his phone and placed an order for takeout instead. 

While sitting there waiting for the food to arrive, Killua had laid his head on the older boy’s lap. Gon would occasionally play in his fluff of hair or rub on his belly, it was comforting. If not for the sharp intervals of pain, he would’ve drifted off to sleep. He had been concentrating on his breathing, something Kurapika had told him that would help. They sat like this for about half an hour before there was a knock at the door. Killua slowly lifted himself so his husband could get the door. Gon placed a small peck of Kil’s forehead before going to the door. 

Gon returned with the food in his hand, he had a huge grin on his face. “Okay, I’m going to feed you and no complaints”. Killua was about to open his mouth to complain anyways but he knew Gon was stubborn so he just nodded in agreement. Gon placed the bag down on the small table in front of them and took out the food. He fed the younger male slowly and with care, the last thing he needed was for Killua to get sick from eating too fast. 

After Killua finished eating, Gon put the leftovers in the fridge, he had decided that he would eat later. He went to the bathroom and began to run a bath. He looked through the cabinet to find something that’ll be soothing for Killua. He grabbed a bubble bath with lavender as a key ingredient that was sure to work, he poured some in that bath. He finished running the bath and he went into the front to retrieve Killua, who hadn't moved much from his spot. Gon gently picked him from the couch, Killua started the protest but quickly went quiet, and gripped Gon’s shoulders digging in his nails. Gon didn’t mind, he knew it wasn’t intentional, just a reaction of being in pain. Gon carried his lover, bridal style, to the bathroom, while Killua had gotten slightly heavier he still wasn’t heavy. He put Killua down and began to undress him, the pale boy had turned completely red, he had been very conscious of his body the last few months. Gon didn’t know why, he thought Killua was still beautiful, maybe even more beautiful now. 

Killua seemed so relaxed in the bath, you could barely even tell he was having a contraction. Gon washed the white curls and tried his best to soothe his lover. After the bath, Gon wrapped Killua in a white fluffy towel. He carried the antenatal male to their shared bedroom, where he patted him dry and dressed in a sleeping shirt. He tucked him and placed a kiss on his temple, “I’m about to have my dinner and then I’ll be right to bed”. Killua nods and rolls over. 

Gon heats up the dinner he ordered earlier and pulls out his phone to dial Leorio. 

“ _ Hey, what’s up?”, _ Leorio asks over the phone.

“ _ I think it’s time but Killua is being too stubborn to realize it”,  _ Gon stated between chews. 

“ _ Well it maybe it’ll better to sneak him here to the hospital” _

_ “How am I supposed to do that?”,  _ Gon asked.

_ “If the pain is truly unbearable, he’ll mention it, then suggest a car ride or something”  _ Leorio said sounding nonchalant over the phone.

_ “What about you? You’re his doctor” _

_ “I have to work tomorrow morning so no matter the time, I’ll be around”  _

_ “Okay see you soon, hopefully” _

_ “Later” _

They disconnected and Gon finished his meal. He decided to take a quick shower instead of going straight to bed, they may have a long day tomorrow. After drying from the shower, Gon got dressed in sweatpants and a plain tee. 

He snuck into the bedroom to make sure not to wake his sleeping beauty. He went through their closet and pulled out two small duffle bags, one had their clothes and things, while the other was filled with baby stuff. He was glad that he listened to Aunt Mito and packed them weeks ago, he crept out of the room just as quiet as he arrived. 

Gon walked out the front door with the two bags on his arm. He opened the door to his car, and tossed the bags in the backseat beside the car seat, he’s glad Mito told him to do that too. With enough of being sneaky for one night, Gon went into the nursery he and Killua painted. He laid on his back beside the empty crib and stared at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he was out cold.

* * *

Gon was snapped awake by an uneasy feeling. He got up from the floor and walked to his bedroom, the scene he witnessed made his heart drop. Killua was on his hands and knees, sobbing. Gon rushed over to him and sat the white haired in his lap, “Are you alright?”. Killua shook his head.

“I was in pain and I reached to grab you but you weren’t here”, Killua said, choking on his sobs. 

“Sorry I had fallen asleep in the nursery”, Killua calmed a little at this comment but was still quietly sobbing while holding onto Gon's shirt. Gon looked at the clock and it read “ **5:18** ”, it would take a little over 30 minutes to reach the hospital.

“You know what always calms you, a nice car ride”

“That sounds nice”, Killua spoke gently. 

This was it, Gon had gotten him to agree. Gon led him outside and locked the front door behind him. He and Killua walked to the car, the early morning breeze was cool and tranquil. Gon offers to let Killua lay in the backseat and just enjoy the ride but he declines. This makes Gon frown a little bit, his plan was to sneak Killua to hospital without his knowledge. The only thing to do is to hope that Killua drifts off to sleep but that doesn’t seem like it’ll happen. He goes over to the passenger side and opens the door for his drowsy man. After helping him in the car, he goes over to the driver seat and starts the car. Before driving, Gon looks over to Killua, “Hey”. Blue eyes meet golden ones, “I love you, Killua”.

Killua's face flashes red, “I love you too, Gon”. 

Gon gave the pale man’s thigh a quick squeeze before they drove out the parking garage. Gon enjoyed the view of the city in the early morning hours, the sun hadn’t even started to rise yet. He glanced over to his passenger at every stop light, Killua’s eyes were closed but Gon could tell he wasn’t sleeping. Every couple of seconds his breathing would hitch, a sign the contractions were getting closer together. Gon put his focus back on the road, Killua’s pain would be over soon.

Gon drove up to the entrance of the hospital, he could feel Killua stiffness in the seat next to him. He must’ve opened his eyes somewhere between the last stoplight and now. Gon forced himself to look his lover in the eyes, he knew that Killua would feel betrayed. When he met Killua’s panicky gaze, his heart began to tear itself apart. His words got caught in the back of his throat, and his hands became clammy.

“Take me home”, Killua’s words were soft yet harsh. He wanted to explain himself but there was no time, Killua needed to be removed from this pain.

Before he could respond, Killua’s door had been opened to reveal Leorio. They both turned to look at him, startled from the argument that was about to ensue. He was in his scrubs with a wheelchair next to him, he held out a spoke as soft as his husky could, “Are you ready?” He wore the gentlest small, it was hard for anyone to say no, even Killua. Killua turned back to look at Gon, glaring daggers into his soul. He looked back and grabbed Leorio’s hand, muttering something about being tricked. 

Leorio helped him over the car into the wheelchair, once he knew Killua was secure, he sped walked him into the hospital entrance. Gon watched as they entered the building, a nurse and valet left from the building heading his way. He got out of the car, waiting to be given instructions.

“You must be Mr. Frecees?”the nurse asked when she reached him. He gave a quick nod in response. “Okay you can give him your keys, he’ll park your car”, she said pointing to the valet. “And grab any bags you brought with you, I’ll be showing you where you guys will be staying”.

“Okay sounds good”, Gon replied as he grabbed his and Killua’s bags from the backseat. He followed the nurse into the hospital. She walked them to an elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. 

They walked by plenty of workers, some looked exhausted, some looked like they were just getting to work, and some looked on the verge of tears. Gon hated the hospital, most good things never came from a hospital but today will be different. She walked him to a room numbered 1314, he opened the room to see Killua undressed in a hospital gown. He was sitting where his legs dangled on the side of the bed, he was hunched over with his head down, probably zoning out everything going on. He had an IV drip going and some machine strapped around his big belly. Leorio and some nurse seemed to whisper arguing about something. The room was huge, it had a hospital bed, two couches, one of which was supposedly a let out into a bed, a chair and a crib. Leorio figured that Gon and Killua would have plenty of guests the next few days so he insisted on one of the bigger rooms. Gon placed his things down on the floor and walked over to the pale boy. He cupped his hands around his lover’s face, lifting his head so their eyes could meet, he could see the pain and agony in Killua’s blue eyes. Years of harsh abuse, tourture and training couldn’t prepare Killua for this pain he had been experiencing these last 24 hours. 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked Killua with concern overtaking his tone. 

Killua opened his mouth but before he could respond, the female nurse talking to Leorio answered, “He wants an epidural and I think…” she trailed off saying something but Gon didn’t care. 

He looked into Killua's eyes and there was a look of shame and defeat. Was he scared that asking for a painkiller was a sign of weakness, he was one of the farthest things from weak especially making it this far without a single complaint.

“If Killua wants an epidural give it to him”, the nurse was about to say something in protest but Gon looked at her and frowned, she backed down. 

“Well okay, Kil since you’re already in a good spot and position just give a sec to sterilize the area and I’ll have you numb in no time.”, Leorio said with his cheering voice. 

While Leorio got everything prepared for the epidural, Gon played in Killua’s hair and hummed a lullaby. 

“Okay, it’s going to hurt a little at first but then it’s going to be alright”, Leorio spoke.

Killua gave a nod and Leorio grunted in response. 

Gon watched as the needle was driven into Killua’s spine, he could feel his lover tense up in his arms. He could tell that Killua was trying to focus on his breathing instead of the needle and thread being weaved into his spine. Once Leorio was done he assured them it would take a few minutes to take effect. Gon nodded while holding Killua in his arms. The two nurses left the room, leaving the young couple and Leorio. 

After sometime Killua’s breathing slowed and Gon laid him back on the bed. He took a nearby chair , sat near Killua’s bedside and took a seat. 

Leorio broke the calming silence, “So are we looking to put him to sleep or leave him numb for the Caesarean section?”

Gon looked down at Killua who’s eyes had gone dull, while he was alleviated from the pain he was exhausted. “Put him to sleep”, answered back without tearing his gaze from his spouse. Leorio looked from Gon to Killua, he would’ve protested but he knew Gon would make the right choice in the matter. 

“Give me about 15 minutes to get everything ready and then we’ll get this show on the road”, Leorio said as he walked out of the door. 

“You know I wanted to see ‘em first”, Killua voice hoarse.

“I know but you’ll see ‘em first thing you open your pretty little eyes”, Gon replied. “You could really use the sleep even if it’s only an hour or two”. 

“Promise you won’t name him or her before I wake up”

“I won’t I promise”, Gon gave an honest smile.

They fell into a peaceful silence for a time, Gon looked out the window to see the sun had started to break the horizon. He caressed Killua’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Thank you, Gon!”

Gon blinked at the comment and turned his attention to his expecting companion. He had a look of tranquility on his face, he looked so beautiful to Gon in that instant. Gon leaned over so his lips could meet Killua’s, it feels like comforting static shock. Killua’s lips were ever so soft, they’ve always been even when they were younger. He was just about to deepen the kiss when the door opened, “Oh slow down guys, that’s part of the reason why you’re here now”, it was Leorio joking with them with only his head peeking through the door. 

Gon snapped away from Killua, he could feel Killua’s face growing warm from the light hearted comment. 

“Are you guys ready?”

Gon looked at Killua and they both nodded simultaneously. Leorio opened the door completely to show him along with 3 other medical personnel. Leorio walked over to Killua and Gon, closely followed by the other staff. 

“We’re going to take him to the OR”, Leorio said looking at Killua. “Gon you’ll be allowed in but you have to change into protection gear first”. Gon felt a slight tug on his arm, he looked to see it was one of staff. 

“I’m nurse Charlotte, I’m going to take you change and we’ll meet them in the OR”, she spoke softly. Gon placed one last kiss on Killua’s cheek and followed her out the room. 

They walked and entered the elevator, the nurse picked a floor a few levels below them. The elevator ride was peaceful enough but anxiety had started to creep up on him. He was ready to see Killua and the mini version of them, he wondered who the baby would take after him or Killua, maybe even Killua’s family. Once the elevator opened the nurse led him to a room, and kindly opened the door for him. She went to a small closet in the room, and grabbed a few things. “Put these over your clothes” she said while handing him something that was like a thin hazmat suit. He did as she said and slipped the suit on. “On your hair”, he slipped on the hair net, “and over your shoes” he put his shoes into the little baggy things. She gave him a little look over and let him out the room, down the hall.  


They arrived at the OR, there was a huge window to see everything going on. Gon didn’t know how to feel about that, he wanted to have privacy. Almost like the nurse could tell what he was thinking, she spoke “we can close the blinds at any time you feel uncomfortable, but there shouldn’t be anyone that isn’t authorized to come this far”. This did relieve Gon a bit, he walked into the room and saw Killua already on the table. There was a huge curtain separating the upper and lower parts of his lover’s body. He was waved to a chair that sat right next to Killua’s head, went over to have a seat and was surprised to see that Killua was already sleeping. He had a mask over his nose and mouth, he slept with his mouth parted open a little bit. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, Gon couldn’t help but rub his face. He looked over to the big window, his eyes grew big when he noticed Kurapika there watching attentively. He didn’t want to draw any attention to himself so he turned his mind and eyes back to Killua.

* * *

He had got lost in thought when he heard a whimper, he looked to see if it was Killua, but he was still sleeping. Then he heard a cry; it was no mistaking it, the gift of Killua’s labor had been brought here in the flesh. 

Gon was overcome with joy, he almost jumped up to see the new addition but he trusted Leorio so he stayed put. After a few moments later, Leorio peeked from behind the curtain with a small object in his arms. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket and a blue cap on his head, safe to assume it’s a boy with all the blue. 

Leorio handed him the baby like a precious jewel, Gon’s heart leapt when he made contact with the tiny being. He cradled the small human in his arms for something that felt like a thousand life times. The small individual didn’t stir in his arms, a trait he definitely picked up from Killua. “Gon”, he was snapped out of his daze by Leorio, “we need him back for a few tests then we’ll bring him up to you guys in the room”. He didn’t want to turn his son back over but he gave him to Leorio ever so gently. 

The staff had closed Killua backup and took down the curtains that blocked their view. On the way back to the room a nurse stopped them at room so Gon could dispose of his protective gear. Once they arrived at the room, he sat next to Killua waiting for him to wake up or Leorio to arrive with his son. He glanced out of the window and the sun was now completely in the sky now but he could tell it was still early morning. He had to remember to text Aunt Mito to tell her the good news. 

There was a knock at the door, before he could say something in response, walked in Leorio and Kurapika, Leorio holding the embodiment of joy. He hurried from his seat, he was about to hold out his arms but he thought about his friends and he nodded in the blonde’s direction. The tall brunette blinked a few times but obliged, hanging the infant to his spouse. The shorter male cradled the tiny human carefully and went to have a seat on a nearby couch. Leorio left the room probably to finish his shift and change before coming back in. 

“I haven’t held a baby this small since Scarlet was born”, the blonde spoke in almost a whisper while eyeing the precious creature in his arms.

“Where is she and Alluka for that matter?”, Gon asked.

“They’re with Melody”, Pika answered. “I didn’t want to wake them this early”.

Gon hummed in response. His attention was so fixed on the blonde and his child, he didn’t even realize that Killua had woken up and was staring at the pair as well. 

“May I hold him?”Killua asked voice cracking. Gon’s head jolted to his side as his “wife” was up and alert. He turned to see Pika had already been on his way across the room with the infant. He gently handed him to the mother and took a step back.

“He’s perfect”, Killua spoke with tears collecting in his eyes threatening to fall. “Who does he look like?”

Gon was waiting on this question, “I’m not sure, he had on this cap and his eyes were closed before I could see”, Gon slowly peeled off the cap, when there was another knock at the door. The older male went to check it out, he opened it and immediately tried to shut it again but was too late. In walked the one and only Kikyo Zoldyck, even through her visor you could tell she’d been crying. Killua tensed up and tightened his grip on the infant.

“Do you how heartbroken to find out the former heir was married and with child”, she coughed up. “Not a call or anything even Illumi informed of that horrid clown he calls a husband”

Gon was standing in front of his family in defensive stance and chains can be heard under Kurapika’s sweater. 

“I’m not here to fight”, she assured them. “I just wanted to see the latest edition to the family, this is my 3rd grandchild after all” Gon looked back at Killua, who gave him a small nod.

“Okay”, Gon sighed. “But you do not have permission to hold him”

The older woman did not seem pleased with this but she nodded in agreement, nonetheless. She took a peek around Gon and her visor lit up, she seemed to be oh so excited. 

“Killua, your hair was the same way when you were born, but your hair was just white as snow”, she gave a harmless smile. “I would love a picture to show your father and-“

“I’ll bring him to visit when I’m ready”, Killua interrupted her. His glare was enough to make a weakling take his own life. 

She took a long pause as though she was scared to speak from what might happen. 

“Have you at least named him yet?”

The white haired man shook his head and with a smirk he said, “But I was thinking Gon Freecss Jr”. Gon's eyes grew wide as he turned his attention to his spouse. 

Kikyo almost lost her balance at this comment, and Killua let out with a soft laugh. “No mother, we have not thought of a name, I just wanted a quick laugh”, Killua spoke.

His mother frowned at this and sent cold daggers in Gon’s direction. She turned to leave and before walking out the door she spoke one more time, “Don’t keep us waiting too long, Gon and Killua”, with that she shut the door behind.

Everyone in the room felt at ease as she left. Kurapika sat back down on the couch and pulled out a book and began to read. 

“So were you really considering that name?”he asked, not looking from his book.

“NO!!”Killua answered, almost yelling.

Gon didn’t seem pleased with the response, he didn’t want their son named after him but Killua didn’t have to be so mean about it. 

He looked at his son, in his lover’s arms. The black curls looked very similar to the white ones on Killua’s head. Gon reached to touch them and they were just as soft too if not softer. He still was eager to see who’s eyes he had. 

It was early afternoon when Alluka and Scarlet arrived with Melody. They walked in so quiet as though they didn’t want to be noticed. Alluka had her long hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a bright yellow dress on. Scarlet walked in right behind her with the same dress, her chocolate colored hair pulled into a similar ponytail. She truly thought of Alluka as her ‘sis sis’, that’s what she called her. If one didn’t know any better you think Leorio made her all by himself, the only trait she had of Kurapika’s were her stubbornness and her eyes that flashes red when she was upset. 

“Big brother, he looks more like Gon than you”, Alluka smiled while her nephew close to her chest. His black hair and ever so tanned skin did make him favor his father.

Killua turned away as his face grew red, for some reason he predicted that would happen but he didn’t mind. 

“Can I hold the baby mom?”, Scarlet asked Kurapika, with her big brown eyes pleading.

The blonde softly patted her head, “You’ll be able to when he’s a little older”

They little girl huffed at that response but she sat there not willing to argue about it anymore. Melody sat on the couch just enjoying everyone’s heartbeats with a new baby in the midst. 

Leorio walked in with his pedestrian clothes on and a bottle in hand, “it’s time for the little one to eat”

Alluka handed the infant back to his mother, and Leorio gave him the bottle. Everyone looked in amazement as the tiny being ate for the first time. Gon eyed them closely waiting to see if he opened his eyes, to no avail. They all sat in the large room and had pleasant conversation. Scarlet tells her parents that she wants a little brother now, followed by Leorio agreeing and Kurapika punching him in the shoulder. This leads everyone to laugh at the couple. 

It’s late afternoon before Bisky shows up, she walks through the door and everyone is having their own conversations.

“What’s going on here, it seems so lively” She asked, somewhat concerned. “I was called by Kurapika to get to the hospital soon as possible.”

Gon gently took his son from Killua’s arms and placed him into Bisky’s. She looked at him and her eyes began to sparkle. “Oh this is the surprise. He's cute like Killua but well mannered like Gon”, she stated.

“Old lady, you better be glad I’m out of commission right because I ought to”, Killua started to say defensively. “But that’s not reason we called for you”

She blinked a few times at the statement. “We called”Gon started, “we called to ask you, did you want to be our son’s godparent?”

She stared at Gon in amazement, who gave her a smile. “What about Leorio and Kurapika?”

“One they’re too obvious and two they kinda already claim Alluka”, Killua answered for them. 

She looked at the older couple and they smiled, “if he takes after either of his parents he’ll be a handful, you can handle that way better than either of us”, Leorio spoke with Pika nodding beside him. 

“It was Killua’s idea”, Gon said while wrapping his arm around the slightly younger boy’s shoulders.

“Of course it would be Killua’s idea to give me a godson instead of a beautiful goddaughter that I deserve”, Bisky closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air.

“Why you—“, Killua started.

“But he’s more than I deserve, he’s perfect”, she said snuggling her nose into the infant’s black hair. 

This action caused the little one to rustle in her arms, Gon quickly released his lover and looked over her shoulder. The infant opened his eyes to show the brightest of blue eyes Gon had ever seen. 

“His eyes are even prettier than uncle Ki’s”, Scarlet took the words right out of his mouth. Gon took his son from Bisky, “Hey little one, I’m your daddy”, he said walking over to Killua. The snow haired male looked at his son in true awe. 

“Stay just like that!”, Leorio called out. “Where is your phone, Gon?”

Gon pointed to his green bag that sat on the floor, Leorio searched through the bag and fished out Gon’s phone. 

“I’m to take a picture, say baby boy”, Gon placed the infant into Killua’s arms and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders. 

“Baby boy”, the young couple says together. Leorio snaps a few pictures and then hands the phone to its owner. Gon shoves the phone in his pocket and looks out the window to show it’s late afternoon. 

“Well I think we should all leave you guys alone,” Kurapika said as he stood up. “We’ll be back to check on you guys tomorrow”.

Everyone said their goodbye and left, leaving the new family a moment of peace.   


* * *

“I was thinking, Chara”, Killua said once everyone had left. 

“That’s sounds great”

Killua smiled at his husband agreeing with him and he laid back on his pillow. Before Gon could say anything, Killua was out cold with their son still in his arms. Gon let one a small chuckle, Killua was definitely over simulated for the day. 

He took his phone out his pockets and snapped a picture of his small family. He sent the picture to Aunt Mito, he was so excited and proud he even sent a picture to Ging. 

**Aunt Mito 18:34**

_ Congratulations! _

_ I can’t wait to come see him _

_ Kiss his and Killua’s forehead for me _

**Gon 18:36**

_ Will do _

After sending the message, he slipped the phone into his pocket. He carefully picked him up from the sleeping beauty’s arms and walked over to the huge window. He was just admiring his bundle of joy, that was sleeping his arms. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was a notification from Ging.

**Ging 18:55**

_ Proud of you kid _

_ Don’t mess that up  _

Gon looked at the message but didn’t reply, he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He turned to look at his sleeping “wife”, then he looked down to see his sleeping son in his arms, finally he turned his attention to the setting sun.

_ ‘Trust me I won’t, I wouldn’t give this feeling up for the world’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. It didn’t take super long, but I would appreciate it if you guys and gals left kudos and comments.  
> Chara means freedom and adventure, a nod to what Killua got when me met Gon.  
> I also may or may not have a 12 days of Gonkillu in the works. Be on the lookout!


End file.
